james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery: Neytiri
Neytiri File:Pandora 004.jpg File:Filmstill029.jpg File:51n.jpg File:Ney navi.JPG File:Neytiri reluctant.jpg File:Pandora 063.jpg File:Avatar02.jpg File:Queue.jpg File:Neytiri tsahalu.jpg File:Ney banshee.jpg File:Neytiri01.jpg File:Pandora 101.jpg File:Neytiri Drinking.png File:Neytiripaaandora.jpg File:20091113034200!Neytiri.png File:Neytiricrouch.jpg File:Filmstill149.jpg File:18968 107293672616968 100000090065937 190246 3638093 n.jpg File:Avatar br 1303 20100513 1224208403.jpg File:Neytiri oO.png File:Neytiri-Smilee.jpg File:Beautiful neytiri in avatar-normal.jpg File:22677 104611212897881 100000470072446 120370 6266103 n.jpg Avatar br 1531 20100520 1524931590.jpg Avatar br 1545 20100520 1639431409.jpg File:Neytiriprotective.png File:Neytiri cry eytukan.jpg 1024px-PDVD_0205.jpg File:Neytiri meet Jake as Toruk Makto.jpg File:126n.jpg File:Avatar br 2406 20100627 1557126975.jpg File:119n.jpg File:86n.jpg File:Palulukan & Neytiri.jpg File:Eywa was heard You.jpg File:Eywa has heard you 2.jpg File:Avatar br 2495 20100627 1821462362.jpg File:Eywa has heard you 1.jpg File:Neytiri at the final battle.jpg File:Neytiri Arrow.png File:I See You.png File:Zoe behind the scenes 2.jpg File:Zoe behind the scenes.jpg File:AVATAR iPhone game icon.png File:Wallpaper 07 1024x768.jpg File:File-Sylwanin.png File:Neytiri Life Size.jpg File:Pretty Neytiri.jpg New Footage 00001.jpg New Footage 00002.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-20-13h37m50s253.png neytiri-riding-on-the-thanator-james-camerons-avatar-9473095-652-366.jpg Neytiri beautiful warrior in avatar-wide.jpg Explanation.jpg Neytiri - flight.jpg Neytiri - war paint.jpg thumbbig-80778.png|80778 Neytiri With Other Characters File:Pandora 104.jpg File:Filmstill030.jpg File:Your fault.jpg File:Pandora 066.jpg File:Ignorant like a child.jpg File:James-Camerons-Avatar-30.jpg File:"Ignorant like child!".jpg File:22656 283191890425 96190405425 3958401 3294633 n.jpg File:Jakeseedofsoul.png File:20042 1120812638918 1785140011 248769 3700671 n.jpg File:Neytiri protects jakes avatar.jpg File:20539 1191500478633 1562023658 30468181 6213642 n.jpg File:17877 101822439850870 100000693435346 52567 1924747 n.jpg File:22677 104527419572927 100000470072446 117438 4744851 n.jpg File:18968 107443369268665 100000090065937 193431 5952311 n.jpg File:Jake & Neytiri sleeping after they have mated 2.jpg File:Naaaarrrrrrriii1.jpg File:Jake stays on Pandora forever.jpg File:"Ma Jake!".jpg File:"Fly now! With me... my brothers...sisters!".jpg File:Натягиваем....jpg File:Джейк сейчас получит....jpg File:Jake+Neytiri sig.jpg File:Jake hunting.jpg File:Jake is not the best possible student.jpg File:Rage.png File:AvatarBackground.jpg File:1-Jake and Neytiri.jpg File:"Everything CHANGED".jpg File:4-Jake and Neytiri.jpg File:Neytiri cries.jpg File:At the tree of voices2.jpg File:58jn.jpg File:Avatar-4.jpg File:6n.jpg File:Avatar-2.jpg File:Fanlizard-flying.jpg File:Seze Neytiri.png File:Neytirissee.jpg File:Neytiri fights quaritch 2.jpg File:13931 105297452820798 100000216317276 133602 2000699 n.jpg File:Moatneytiri.png File:Oct29Trailer-89.jpg File:Oct29Trailer-55.jpg File:Oct29Trailer-50.jpg File:Pandora11.jpg File:Jake and Neytiri.jpg File:Filmstill047.jpg File:Snapshot20091216211225.jpg File:Pandora 013.jpg File:Pandora 010.jpg File:Pandora 005.jpg File:Filmstill039.jpg File:Filmstill152.jpg File:Filmstill150.jpg File:800px-Bioluminescece.jpg File:Tumblr kvfzfhjR9M1qa5nrqo1 500.png File:6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a75a5194970b.jpg File:Officialposter.jpg File:Аватар... Легенда о Пандоре.jpg File:Пара с Пандоры.png Jakesully and Neytiri by Dixetia.jpg File:Snapshot20091107144140.jpg Neytiri & Jake.jpg Neytiri Smile.jpg Neytiri Smile II.jpg Neytiri Happy.jpg File:Neytiri protects Jake.jpg File:Neytiri protects Jake 2.jpg Neytiri protects Jake 4.jpg File:Neytiri saves Jake 5.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-05-04-23h05m30s65.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-05-04-23h07m02s213.jpg Avatar br 1526 20100520 1679440618.jpg Avatar br 1547 20100520 2033430986.jpg Avatar br 1089 20100513 1264913305.jpg File:Avatar br 2190 20100627 1563734722.jpg File:Avatar br 2229 20100627 1129538026.jpg File:Avatar br 2311 20100627 1206361205.jpg File:Avatar br 2312 20100627 1140732417.jpg File:Avatar br 2316 20100627 1189293957.jpg File:Avatar br 2320 20100627 1569567842.jpg Path.jpg James Camerons AVATAR.jpg french-avatar-poster.jpg Jake-and-Neytiri-avatar-10325799-532-293.jpg neytiri and jake - I see you.jpg Avatar br 2322 20100627 1259941925.jpg Red-Cyan Images of Neytiri NOTE: To view these images properly you need to wear a pair of RED-Cyan 3D glasses! File:You should not be here (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri making Tsahaylu with Seze 2 (red-cyan) photoshop.jpg File:Neytiri riding her Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:He will try to kill you (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri nazachema (redcyan).jpg File:Ney banshee redcyan.jpg File:Neytiri in warpaint (red-cyan).jpg File:I fell in love with the forest, with the Omaticaya people and with you (red-cyan).jpg File:Banshee ride (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri smiling (redcyan).png File:Neytiri shooting (redcyan) photoshop.png 3dimage013.jpg 3dimage012.jpg 3dimage011.jpg 3dimage008.jpg 3dimage004.jpg Category:Galleries